Shattered Dreams
by Everything's Magic -92
Summary: Abigail has just arrived on Mrs. Mercers doorstep and she's already found trouble.  All the pain and anger that she is holding in is proving to be very dangerous. Can the boys and their mom save Abigail from her past.


Hey, so please give this story a chance. Sorry to the readers of my other story. I kind of lost my way with it, but I'm gonna try to get going again soon, I just had to get this idea out. Please review :)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Four Brothers

"Who are you?"

"Jack," He replied. His voice was low and scratchy, "you?

I sat nervously on the edge of the couch, only having just arrived. The living room was nice, and it had a sweet smell to it. It reminded me of my Grandmother's house. I hadn't been there for years but the familiarity was comforting.

"Abigail," I said looking down into her lap, my hands fidgeting with each other. He looked nice enough but I couldn't be positive of whom he was or if he was one of the sons that Mary had told me about. Mary had warned me that Mrs. Mercer had four adopted kids, all boys, and all over the age of sixteen.

"And what are you doing here," his questioning tone wasn't rude; it was just curious. I wasn't sure I should tell him anything, and thankfully was saved when Mary and Mrs. Mercer walked back into the living room.

"Jack, have you met Abby?" She asked brightly. Just like her home Evelyn reminded me of my own Grandma. She was short, grey haired and just had a happy aura to her. But when she called me by that nickname I couldn't help but react.

"Don't call me that," the words were out of my mouth so fast that I had no time to check my attitude.

"Oh," was all Mrs. Mercer said. Her bright face faltered, and a small frown appeared. Mary sighed. I knew it was because this wasn't the first time Mary had witnessed one my outbursts. It had been nine long months and Mary was still trying to place me in a home. I'd already been recycled through a total of thirteen homes in nine months and I didn't understand why Mary just couldn't give up. She told me that Evelyn Mercer was basically my last option. Too bad it had started out with a bang.

Even though the room was filled with tension I couldn't bring myself to apologize. Hearing someone call my by that nickname was almost too much. I wouldn't allow anyone to call me that. It looked like I'd hurt Mrs. Mercer's feelings which I did feel bad about. But I didn't know this woman and she didn't know me well enough to feel the need to apologize.

"Abigail, I have to get going. Be good, I'll check on you soon," Mary waved a quick hand at me and strode out the door. I felt even more uneasy after she left. Throughout these nine month's If I'd been around one person the most it was her.

"I'm going out Ma, I'll see you tonight," Jack called out, his voice slicing through the silence.

"Alright," It seemed like Mrs. Mercer had returned to normal cheery self. "Do you know where Bobby is today? He left really early this morning, a lot earlier than he usually gets up."

Jack seemed to hesitate with his answer.

"No Ma, I'm sure he'll be back soon though." He was lying, I knew that much. This Jack wasn't much of a good liar. But when I looked back at Mrs. Mercer it seemed as though she believed him. Jack left seconds later, letting the door slam behind him.

"No matter how many times I tell him to be more careful with that door he doesn't seem to remember," she laughed a little, and I couldn't help find myself feel surprised with her easy going attitude. "Well I better show you up to your bedroom so you can unpack before it becomes a mad house around here. Everyone should be home by eight or so. Angel's at work today, but he'll be home later. Jerry and the girls will be over soon. I'm not sure where Bobby is but I'm sure he'll be home sometime soon. "

Mrs. Mercer led me into a small room at the end of the hall. There were four other bedrooms down the hall and to my dismay only one bathroom. The inside of my new room was painted pink and the floor was a tan carpet. It wasn't anything special but I had seen worse.

"Thanks," was all I said. I didn't know what else to say, and so instead of the risk of saying something I didn't want to I just kept quiet. The technique seemed to work well for me.

"Alright! Well you just get settled in and I'll call you when suppers ready,"

"Thanks Mrs. Mercer,"

"Call me Evelyn dear."

I hated it here; there was nothing else to it. We were in the process of eating supper and I felt like bolting for the door. It took all my self control not to. I'd just met Jerry and his girlfriend Camille and his daughter Michelle. The little girl probably only four or five was cute but she was loud. The brother's were also loud, bickering back and forth across the table. Jerry, Jack and Angel were engrossed in a heated battle of the best hockey players of all time. I was shocked when Evelyn first introduced me to the boys, her sons. They didn't look act or look like I'd expected them to.

Looking up at the clock mounted on the wall I breathed a deep sigh. Only a bit more time until I could breathe easy, until I was around someone who I knew.

"So Abigail what's your favourite subject in school?" that questions had been from Jerry. I was willing to bet money that he'd loved every day of school. I however was a different story.

"I'm not really that smart," which was partly true. I'm sure if I tried harder then I'd probably get okay grades but I didn't see the point, "I don't have a favourite."

"Ooh I'm sure you'll do just fine," that came from Mrs. Mercer, or Evelyn. She smiled at me. She didn't even know me so who was she to say that I'll do just fine so I found myself scoffing at her comment.

"No I won't," after that everyone went back to their food except for Jerry who couldn't seem to leave the subject alone.

"Well you'll be going to the high school around the block." If Jeffrey was trying to tell me what to do he wasn't going to get very far. Last time I checked I lived in his mother's house, not his.

"Whatever," I replied curtly. Jerry barely looked old enough to be a father to little Michelle. His girlfriend looked only a couple years older than me.

From the other side of the table I heard Angel stifle a laugh, getting a glare from Jerry. Mrs. Mercer opened her mouth to say something but I bolted out of my chair before she could.

"I'm going out with some friends," I declared. I was telling the truth, mostly. I wasn't going to tell them which friend it was though.

"Really now, Are you sure that's a good idea since your not very familiar with the neighbourhood." Again Jerry felt the need to voice his opinion. "Maybe you should take Jackie along, you're about the same age."

"No!" both our voices echoed through the quiet house.

"Jackie don't be rude now-"Mrs. Mercer was quite sweet but I didn't fancy myself being babysat by Jack all night, he was a little on the weird side. His scrunched of face didn't look like he wanted to be accompanying me anywhere.

"It's fine, I'm just gonna go," I mumbled. I pushed in my chair and walked towards the front door. My feet couldn't be moving any faster if I tried.

"Don't be too late please," I heard her call quietly. Yeah right, I'd keep my eye on the time.

It was only three hours later and I was wasted. The ten beers had gone down easily but once the shots started I was as good as gone. I'd come with Jay and although we had a good time up for the first while he'd become distracted by some young kids. He said they were the prime age to deal out too and he'd be right back. I didn't know anybody there and Jay had been gone too long for my patience to handle. That's how I found myself walking the streets of Detroit alone at eleven o'clock. Apparently I was being a public disturbance, which is how I then ended up in the drunk tank.

It was now well past eight in the morning and Mrs. Mercer was on her way to retrieve me. I guess I'd been to unresponsive last night and they'd so nicely let me sleep off my condition in the jail cell, without a pillow or blanket.

"Alright Miss. King you can come with me. Your mom and probation officer are outside." Great, I couldn't wait to talk to Jeffrey.

The officer led me to the waiting room where I could see two figures standing, talking, probably about what a screw up I am.

"Abigail, frankly I am a little surprised to see you so soon, especially after you gave me your word that you'd stay out of trouble." Jeffrey and I had a love hate relationship going on, leaning heavily to the hate side. He'd been through cases and cases like mine and I'm pretty sure that he didn't like kids to begin with.

"I was only walking back to her house," I said throwing in my thumb in Mrs. Mercers direction.

"Under the influence, Abigail. You know that's a direct violation of your probation right?"Of course he knew that I knew, but he was just set on making me feel dumb.

"Whatever," I wasn't going to allow him to get me riled.

"You know I'd be a lot more sympathetic if you could admit you were wrong." Like hell I would do that.

"Last time I checked I could do whatever I wanted to my body." I was getting angry now. It was my life, my body.

"Who were you with last night Abigail?" I knew he serious this time, "and there's no need to lie either. I have reports that he was there last night."

He was obviously lying, he had no way of knowing where I was last night.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sneered and returned his glare.

"Look Mr. Remmer I'm sure Abigail is very sorry that she did what she did. She'll be living with me now, so you can be sure she'll stay out of trouble, if you'll just let her go this morning." Jeff took one look at Mrs. Mercer then at me and burst out laughing.

"Pardon me Evelyn, I know you've done a great job with lot's of other kids. After what you did with those boys of yours, especially Bobby, I thought you were invincible. But I'm sorry to say that little miss Abigail here is another story, she's got so many issues I don't think anyone can get through to her." With that said he glanced over at me one more time and shook his head. "Alright Abigail you've got one more chance, don't waste it,"

Jeffrey wobbled out of the building, leaving me and Mrs. Mercer standing awkwardly in the police department waiting room.

"Come on then," she gestured towards the door.

The ride home was silent and I didn't want to be the one to say anything first and it seemed like Mrs. Mercer was thinking the same thing.

After twenty minutes we pulled into the driveway and she killed the engine. She didn't more though, so neither did I.

"Abigail, I know that you've been through a lot. I'm not trying to take away from that but I have to tell you that your behaviour last night was not something I support. I cannot let you ruin your life by acting so foolishly." I knew she was looking at me, waiting for a response but I couldn't find it in me to say anything. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Her voice was so sweet and caring, so much that I felt a bit ashamed for forcing her to come to the police department and retrieve me. I looked over to the driver's seat and nodded in her direction, hoping she'd understand the gesture.

"Okay! Let's get inside and make some breakfast, the boy's will be up soon."


End file.
